Xantippe Wottarackit
Basic Information ' Name:' Xantippe "Shadowlock" Wottarackit Title: '''Lady of the Silver Rose '''Guild: The Golden Owl Academy Race: Gnome Class: Warlock Gender: Female Age: 63 Marital Status: Married Hair: Long, brown and braided Eyes: Vibrant Green Weight: Light (as in, "throwable") Height: Rather average Gnomish size Garments: Fashionable, flashy dresses Features: Always wears a green glowing gem on a necklace. Known Facts She is most commonly known as Xantippe Wottarackit. Though some Gnomes who survived the Gnomeregan incident may be aware of her nickname "Shadowlock" - which she and her father earned after her mother had been banned from the city for posing a danger due to her dabbling in dark magic. Xantippe is reknown for her theatre plays, her assistance and appearances to many a social event, and having been the leader of the once glorious order, The Silver Rose. She is generally thought to be a magician of some sort, specialised in the field of Fire incantations. The folks over at the Cathedral are unfortunately aware of this due to her once setting their carpet aflame. Personality Creative, often witty and always curious and clumsy. Worries in a motherly fashion but can easily have a good time, and appreciates good sense of humour. Floating around a Chaotic Good allignment, this cynical little miss ultimately strives for the greater good, having a mind of her own about which means are justified or destructive toward this end. Tries to appear composed and in control, seeming confident and fit to lead, but beneath the surface she often isn't. Absolutely loathes anything to do with the Cathedral and generally doesn't deal well with authorities. When being told what to do, this stubborn Gnome often explicitly does the opposite. History Raised by her father Yrus, an explorer on behalf of Gnomeregan, because her mother got expelled from Gnomeregan after becoming dangerously skilled with the dark magic of the Nether. Later, Xantippe was tricked by her mother who taught her in the arts of Warlockery. She fights corruption with the help of a mysterious gem and eventually broke free from her crazy mother. By that time, Gnomeregan had become overrun and Xantippe was forced to find her own way in the world. Together with a handful of kindred spirits, she founded a new home: the order of The Silver Rose, a collection of lost yet kind souls who set out to aid anyone in need, and to be a tightly knit family to eachother. She ultimately settled for family life, married Pepple Wottarackit - the well-known stuttering Gnome who never left her side, and was often seen acting in plays (which she mostly wrote herself) or socializing at various occasions. Xantippe is the proud mother of her sons Jarno and Flin, and daughter Viowyn. During the Shattering, she assisted, moderately, in the fight to reclaim Gnomeregan. She set out into the new world to help those affected by disaster - and sometimes even cause it (unintentionally, or to people whom she believed deserved it). Curse of the Silver Rose Not long after the shocking events of the Cataclysm, her beloved order, The Silver Rose, had made plans to sail from their headquarters in Theramore - now more and more under threat from the enclosing Horde forces - to the safety of Stormwind Harbour, to make a new start there. Unfortunately, their ship hit a reef before the shores of Westfall and perished, leaving the Roses scattered and some even dead. The Silver Rose has since been a cursed name, and any who claim to operate in its name will only cause suffering. To save her friends, their leader Xantippe decided upon one final good deed to close the chapter of the guild of benefactors: disbandment. Xantippe, however, now bore a personal curse still. Her destructive spells were out of her control, backfiring when cast and creating adverse effects. The people and places she visited for too long, became haunted by her bane of bad luck. Thus she roamed villages and cities in disguise, not willing to cause harm to people who'd recognise her. But then, her identity had been discovered by her dwarven friend Okhar, and the magician Malidor Mindtongue mounted a search for a cure to her curse. Thus he left to visit an old "friend" who had dug deep into such dark arts... In a matter of months, the search finally proved fruitful, and the Mage returned to Stormwind to seek out the desperate Xantippe. The city, however, brimmed with wanted posters displaying her portrait! The Guard wanted the Gnomette arrested for arson, destruction of public and government property and suspected her of using fel magic against the Alliance - not knowing this was all unvoluntary and caused by her bane. After some difficulties, the skilled Mage was finally able to perform the cleansing ritual - but alas, this required a soul closely connected to the curse's vessel, a person dear to Xantippe: Pepple. The curse left Xantippe's magic-imbued mind and split. Divided, it was now defeatable at last. But it was not overcome before it was able to latch itself onto Pepple's soul, along with the fel energies it had been entangled with. Subsequently, Pepple himself would have to learn to deal with and control these fel powers - much like Xantippe herself had to do in her past - before they would control him. They now shared the Warlock's way of life. Current affairs After having her name cleared by the courtesy of the influencial Mage Malidor, Xantippe is now once again able to show herself in public, and reunited with her family. She finds herself in a familiar position as a Warlock's mentor, already having done this in the past with her close friend Karvas's daughter. Although teaching her beloved Pepple in the ways of Fel magic is something she is reluctant and unhappy about. She very recently met the insightful Othessa Stormwhisper, Senior Principal of the newly established Golden Owl Academy, and became an instructor there when her knowledge of many a thing in the world and field of magic, including teaching itself, became apparent. Once again, she is able to aid others, similar to her time with the Silver Rose, but this time by sharing knowledge. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Category:Warlock